


All the Depths of Me

by fio



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Cock Piercing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fio/pseuds/fio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertolt is a quiet guy. Reiner likes hearing him get loud, especially when he's the one making it happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Depths of Me

**Author's Note:**

> tattoo/piercing shop au pwp. inspired by [this](http://homoerotics.tumblr.com/post/63498497488/vriscuit-real-self-indulgent-tattoo-shop-au), based on my tags. for reference, i’ve given reiner a dolphin piercing, lorum piercing, and a frenum ladder of three piercings. if you want to see exactly what those are, you can google it but suffice to say the results will be nsfw.

Bert had always been a quiet guy. He had let Reiner do most of the talking for him since they were kids, and even now that Bert owned the shop they both worked at, Reiner was the face of it. He did all the promoting and spent the most time with the other employees, especially the apprentices whenever one managed to last longer than a week or two. Bert didn't feel a need to say much of anything to anyone and that was just how it was, and for Reiner, being the only one Bert chose to speak to frequently was a source of pride.

Of course, Bert could be loud when he wanted to, and watching him get loudwas probably the best thing Reiner ever got to see, especially when he was the _only_ one who got to see it.

" _Reiner_ ," Bert gasped, arms tightening around Reiner's shoulders and knees squeezing at his sides. Reiner was only two fingers deep and already Bert was starting to make noise, breathing hard against Reiner's neck and grinding his hips down against Reiner's hands.

The back office of their tattoo shop wasn't exactly big, but Reiner liked it that way. They didn't fuck back there often, because it was rare that they were alone even nearing closing time, but when they did he loved feeling Bert curl around him, pressing as much of his long, thick body as he could against Reiner's to keep from falling off the desk or kicking their only office chair into the door. Though it was usually Reiner who wanted to have a quickie in the office, today Bert was the one to grab Reiner and drag him into the back after their latest apprentice, Eren, had headed home for the night, and it was making Reiner almost giddy. He wasn't an exhibitionist, exactly, and he knew Bert wasn't either, but there was something about the thrill of _possibly_ getting caught that made things just a bit hotter.

Reiner pushed a third finger into Bert, feeling his muscles tense before relaxing at the added pressure as Bert let out a moan. Reiner's free hand was roaming underneath his shirt, thumbing his nipples and squeezing his sides when he shivered particularly hard. He was actively avoiding Bert's half-hard dick, knowing Bert liked it more when they skipped foreplay if they were going to fuck somewhere they wouldn't have much time to focus on it. It was a shame, because Reiner always wanted to get him off as many times as possible, hearing Bert grow more and more wrecked as Reiner pushed him over the edge again and again.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Bert started whimpering, squeezing his legs where they were wrapped around Reiner's waist and grinding his hips down onto Reiner's fingers almost faster than he could move them to match his rhythm. His free hand slid around to spread across Bert's back to help support him as he moved.

Reiner laughed when Bert's grinding came to a halt as he shouted from being touched so deep, Reiner's fingers slowing to let him feel it longer. He kissed Bert's neck, swiping his tongue against Bert's earthy skin and tasting his sweat. "You're impatient today," Reiner noted, unable to resist pressing his thumb against Bert's sack and feeling him jerk and moan in response.

"I j-just want it, I want you, I always do, _so bad_ , Reiner, _please_ ," Bert panted, sounding so desperate Reiner was startled. He pulled back, although not very far with Bert's arms holding him tight where they were wrapped across his shoulders, and looked at Bert's face quizzically.

"You know you can have me any time you want, right?" Reiner asked, pulling his fingers free and watching the way Bert's eyes squeezed shut for a moment before opening again, heavy-lidded and dazed, pupils blown wide. "I'm always yours, anywhere and everywhere."

Bert was slow to nod, moving his eyes away from Reiner's down to his erection pressing visibly against his jeans. "I know," he mumbled, going quiet, and Reiner leaned in to press kisses against his snake bites before sucking on his bottom lip. Bert gasped and Reiner took advantage of his lips parting to slide his tongue between them, smiling a bit against Bert's mouth as he kissed him back.

Reiner pulled his non-lubed hand out from beneath Bert's shirt and started unbuttoning his jeans, the hardness of his dick and pressure in his balls impossible to ignore now. Bert was fully hard, too, smearing precome across his belly where his dick rested against it.

Once his jeans were down around his ankles and his underwear pushed out of the way, his other hand still wet from pressing inside of Bert, Reiner used it to grab the rest of the lube. He spread it over his cock, rolling his hips forward slightly at the feeling of fingers rubbing slowly over his piercings.

Bert broke away from Reiner's mouth when he realized Reiner was almost ready to enter him. He licked his lips, brighter and redder than before and still wet from Reiner's tongue, at the sight of Reiner's dick in his hand. That sent what was left of Reiner's patience flying out the window and now _he_ was moaning, grabbing Bert's hips and pulling his ass flush against him.

"Fuck, uh, condoms?" he asked, only barely remembering, leaning them both forward until Bert's back was on the desk, Reiner pressed on top of him. They didn't always use them, but it was easier to clean up if they did when they weren't having sex at home.

But Bert was shaking his head against Reiner's neck, breathing heavy between gentle nips at Reiner's skin as he said, "Don't, it's fine, please, Reiner, just fuck me," and that was all Reiner needed to hear.

Lining himself up, Reiner rubbed the head of his dick and the piercing near the tip of it against Bert's ass a few times before finding his hole and pressing in slowly. Bert's fingers dug into the fabric of his t-shirt, legs jerking where they were wrapped around him, and his head leaned back against the desk, exposing his long neck. Reiner watched his face the deeper he pushed inside, Bert's eyes squeezing shut, his mouth dropping open and letting out quiet, short gasps when the balls of Reiner's piercings slipped inside him. It took a few minutes of careful sliding and adjusting until Reiner was all the way inside, Bert shivering all around him. He kept one hand on Bert's waist, rubbing his thumb in small circles against his skin, and used the other to brace himself over Bert, resting his forearm against the desk. He kissed Bert's neck, along his jaw and chin until Bert brought his head up enough for him to reach his lips.

Reiner sucked at his snake bites, rolling his tongue around the metal gently, until Bert nipped at his upper lip. He wasn't shivering anymore, his hips moving experimentally around Reiner's cock. "Mmm okay. Okay," he whispered, eyes still closed and sounding breathless.

"Okay?" Reiner repeated, rolling his hips forward once, careful and slow, and smiling when Bert gasped.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ready, I'm okay," he said with a nod, and Reiner gave him another kiss.

The first few thrusts were shallow and slow, making sure the slide of his piercings inside of Bert were comfortable and not painful, before he started to slide out further and press in harder. Bert's gasps started to grow louder and louder the faster he moved until he was shouting, every push of Reiner's dick inside him dragging a cry out of him louder than the last one. The desk creaked beneath them and the computer monitor at the end of it rocked dangerously back and forth, but Reiner barely noticed between Bert's cries and the way he felt incredible around his dick and against his skin.

"Ahh, _nn ah_ , Reiner, ahhh, Rein- _AH_ ," Bert shouted, making Reiner grin as he moved his hips faster. Reiner wanted to tell Bert how good he felt and how hot he looked, shouting his name and squeezing around him so tight, but he wasn't sure Bert would be able to hear him. So instead he moved his hand from Bert's waist to his cock, squeezing his fingers around the base and watching Bert's eyes blink open and meet his own in surprise.

It took him a moment to realize what Reiner was going to do, and when he did he moaned, a dark blush settling across his face. "God, Reiner, _Reiner please_ ," he shouted between sharp moans with every thrust of Reiner inside him. But Reiner's hand didn't move, just squeezed and released, over and over again, sometimes using his thumb to rub down against Bert's balls, starting to squeeze tight, making him whine and his body start to shake.

"Don't, _ahhh,_ tease," he pleaded, one of his hands sliding off of Reiner's shoulder to reach between them and cover Reiner's hand on his dick. "Touch me, make me come," he gasped, fingers gripping tight on Reiner's skin.

Reiner obeyed, slipping his fingers between Bert's own and moving their hands around Bert's heavy cock, moving them fast to match the thrusts of his hips. Bert couldn't say words anymore after that, nothing but moans and shouts coming out of him as Reiner fucked and stroked him, fingers growing wet from precome.

He could feel his orgasm growing close, an intense heat pooling in his belly and his balls pulling tight. But Bert was closer, his back arching and pressing flush against Reiner's chest as their hands moved frantically around his cock until he was coming with a devastated moan, the force of his orgasm as Reiner slammed against the deepest part of him enough to make his whole body shake wildly. The way his body instantly clenched around Reiner's dick made his rhythm break down until he was just fucking into him desperately, the rub and pressure of his piercings between his cock and Bert's warmth making him go wild. He came with a shocked gasp, the breath knocked right out of him by the strength of how good he felt. He slowed in an instant, pushing in as deep as he could go while he spilled himself inside Bert.

They stayed pressed against each other, catching their breath and coming down from the high of orgasm, kissing sluggish and careless for a while, Bert ignoring the shaky tiredness in his legs where they were still squeezed around Reiner's waist and Reiner ignoring the growing cold wetness of come between their bellies.

"Reiner," Bert mumbled after a while.

"Mmm?" Reiner hummed back, kissing along Bert's neck and shoulder lazily.

"You wouldn't do this with anyone else, right?"

Reiner blinked his eyes open slowly and pushed himself back up onto one arm, careful not to let himself slip out of Bert. His dick was soft now, but he liked staying inside Bert for a while after he came. It was something only he got to do, and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

"I wouldn't. Why are you worried that I would?"

Bert's post-orgasm blush had faded by now, but he was starting to turn red again. He didn't answer at first and Reiner tried to prompt him by biting at his chin. When that didn't work, he rolled his hips once, smirking when Bert whimpered, his body still sensitive even after coming down from climax.

"You just... get along really well with people."

"It's kind of my job, since you don't."

Bert frowned up at him for that, but it was the truth and he didn't protest. Reiner kissed him lightly in apology for the dig, waiting for him to continue.

"I feel... guilty sometimes, watching you talk to everyone, seeing you get along so well. Because you're the only one I want, and. I don't know what I'd do if you stopped wanting me, too, and started wanting someone else."

Reiner stared down at him in surprise for a moment before leaning down to kiss him in earnest, licking into his mouth and dancing around Bert's tongue with his own. When they broke apart, Bert looked terrified but hopeful, and Reiner wanted to tell him how impossible it was to even _think_ of wanting to be with anyone else when he'd felt, heard and seen Bert like no one else had, but he wasn't sure he could do the touch, sound and sight of him justice if asked to explain.

"I love you, Bertolt," he said instead, smiling softly. Bert smiled back, pulling him down to kiss him again.

"Let's clean up, I want to head home."

"Can we do it again first?" Reiner asked, pouting a bit. Bert had clenched down around him when he'd used his full name, and he was starting to get hard again.

"We can do it at home," Bert frowned, sounding worried about being caught even though everyone had left the shop a while ago.

"Yeah, but we get noise complaints if I fuck you at home. The walls are thicker here."

Bert suddenly looked mortified, throwing an arm across his face to hide behind it. Reiner started to pull out, feeling bad for embarrassing him, but Bert squeezed around him, making him pause.

"Um. One more time's okay," he mumbled, making Reiner laugh before he pulled off both their shirts and lifted Bert off the desk, bringing them both down to the floor.

How Bert could think he'd ever fall out of love with him, he'd never know. There was nothing he loved more than the two of them being like this, except maybe knowing that it was his privilege and his alone.


End file.
